El clavel de la esperanza
by rinoaalice
Summary: En el momento en que Rinoa encuentra a Squall en medio de la nada y casi muerto, muchas cosas pasaban por la mente de Squall, pero ¿que fue lo que realmente lo revivió?


"_estoy muerto__**". Ese fue el pensamiento que invadió a Squall Leonhart luego de haber caminado por tantas horas sobre ningún lugar. Nunca se había sentido de esa manera. Estaba cansado, débil, insensible, adolorido, pero aun así estaba feliz porque había salvado lo único que le importaba en ese momento o quizás en toda su vida como un autentico autista. Probablemente un mejor nombre para "ningún lugar" era "tiempo", aunque él nunca se imaginó sentir el tiempo de esa manera. Podía olerlo pues ese era su único sentido disponible en ese momento, pero no había descripción para ello, porque su composición odorífera estaba hecha no de olores naturales, sino de olores que no tenían nombre, que el ser humano olía con tanta frecuencia pero que no reconocía como un olor, sino como un sentimiento, y aquel joven acababa de descubrir aquella falla. La nostalgia era su principal componente, invadía por completo la nariz del chico y esta la dirigía hacia su corazón, embriagándolo de una fetidez tan reconocible para él como el olor de las flores que en ese momento se estaban adentrando en su cabeza. Había una en especial. Su hermoso e incomparable clavel. Solo uno, tan puro y tan exclusivo para él como las margaritas para la primavera. Aquella flor estaba muy cerca, demasiado, y eso estaba quemando el único sentido que le quedaba al joven mercenario, quien estaba a punto de morir. **_

"_que hermosa forma de morir__**" se consoló el joven. Estaba completamente seguro de que la hora de su muerte había llegado, aunque no había razón para que estuviese triste por ello. Conocía de por sí que si hacia lo correcto para él, la muerte iría en su búsqueda mas pronto de lo que debería y solo por su necedad de proteger algo peligroso para el mundo; pero para él ese peligro era su nueva vida, su nueva base, que ya no necesitaba pues iba a morir.**_

_**Pero un clavel tan perfecto como ese no podía morir solo porque él iba a hacerlo, después de todo, el no lo salvó solo porque necesitase de el, sino porque lo amaba. No había comparación ni en este ni en el mundo real con la pasión que sentía Squall Leonhart por aquel clavel; tampoco una descripción acertada acerca de aquel sentimiento, u olor, pues aquella pasión iba mas allá de lo que los humanos acostumbran a llamar "amor". Tampoco había otro término que se acercara tanto a lo que aquel enamorado sentía, además que era una de las pocas acciones que podía realizar con el estado en que se encontraba.**_

_**-Squall…-susurró una suave y dolorosa voz. Dolorosa porque era demasiado ansiada por el delirante joven, y sabiendo que estaba tan cerca, era como una hermosa tortura para él-despierta por favor…no te vayas de mi lado.**_

_**Ya era demasiado tarde y era aquella voz la que se estaba alejando. Él deseaba correr para retener aquel sonido y utilizarlo para hablar, pero todas sus extremidades estaban entumecidas y su voz bloqueada por el miedo, la muerte se estaba convirtiendo en la única manera de detener ese sádico y fastuoso tormento que en muchas maneras aprisionaba al joven a seguir viviendo, porque en realidad ningún dolor justificaba el perderse semejante maravilla. **_

_**De repente, muchas cosas cambiaron en una fracción de segundo, comenzando porque el herido sintió que una parte de su cuerpo se había elevado hasta sentirse casi sentado; un extraño calor invadió su cuerpo y el olor de aquel clavel se hizo repentinamente mas fuerte. Era como un paraíso, un nuevo renacer, pero esta vez la muerte era su nueva vida y diferencia de su primera resurrección, que fue el día en que Rinoa Heartilly entró en su vida, este renacer implicaba mucho dolor ya que él en realidad no deseaba morir. No ahora que había vuelto a sentir aquellas manos frías y sedosas en su rostro y que la deleitante fragancia de su aliento lo estaba embriagando en nuevas sensaciones:"**__no ahora….no por favor…quiero…vivir.__**" rogó. **_

_**Y en ese preciso momento las flores tomaron vida y se dejaron guiar por el clavel. El tiempo le permitió a aquel jardín cambiar su percepción con la condición de que nada a excepción de eso cambiaria; el tiempo seguiría siendo tiempo, los segundos seguirían siendo segundos, el pasado seguiría atormentando a sus poseedores, y el futuro seguiría siendo el mayor secreto de la vida pues la muerte por mas secreto que fuese, estaba comprobada. Pero el presente, ese tuvo que cambiar obligatoriamente, ni siquiera el mismo tiempo pudo detenerlo. El pasado puede matar, el futuro puede ser asesinado, pero el presente seguirá intacto, ahora y siempre. Eso fue precisamente lo que ocurrió. El presente desafió a la muerte y ganó, permitiendo vivir a Squall Leonhart vivir más de lo acordado entre el tiempo y la muerte, pero a partir de aquella violenta batalla entre estas dos potencias, que no relataré pues semejante violencia no se podría describir ni con veinte guerras mundiales, era cuestión del clavel traer de vuelta la mente del joven moribundo. Sorprendentemente, para ello solo bastaron tres palabras:**_

_**-Squall… ¿estas despierto?-susurro de nuevo aquella angelical voz, esta vez en tono esperanzador. **_

_**Claro que lo estaba, porque ahora que ni la muerte había podido acabar con él, se sentía invencible, pero la realidad era que nada le importaba en ese momento mas que abrir sus ojos y encontrarse con el único mundo en el que deseaba vivir. Sin embargo y aunque estaba demasiado cansado para realizar su más anhelada acción, pudo pronunciar las palabras que llevaron al clavel a encontrar la suprema felicidad:**_

_**-si.**_


End file.
